Known in the art is a device which induces an ion wind by movement of electrons or ions. For example, Patent Literature 1 applies an AC voltage to two electrodes provided on a substrate-shaped dielectric to generate a dielectric barrier discharge and thereby generate an ion wind on one primary surface of the dielectric.
In Patent Literature 1, two electrodes are formed in rectangular shapes each of which has two sides parallel to the flow direction of the ion wind and two sides perpendicular to the flow direction. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses art for forming one electrode among the two electrodes into a shape having multi-point terminals on the edge on the other electrode side.